yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Reapers
'The Reapers ' (known as The Avengers in the PS3 localization) is an organization in Yakuza 3. They are a group composed of former Yakuza and Hitmen, whose goal is to take revenge on the Yakuza. They are mostly a sidequest group that make the bulk of the Hitman Missions of the game. Overview The Reapers are a group made of former underworld men who have been betrayed or disowned during their service, and thus have sworn revenge on the Yakuza. Ibuki a man who worked under Kashiwagi, directs the Honest Live Association, HLA that helps men to leave their crime lives and live an honest life. The HLA eventually hires Kazuma Kiryu to deal with The Reapers for not only they target the HLA but also are an obvious obstacle to their rehabilitation goals. Kiryu can accepts these quests from Ibuki himself on the HLA headquarters in Kamurocho or through a man in Okinawa that acts as contact, for there are different Reapers in each zone. Hitman Missions that are composed of battles against The Reapers are mostly Boss Battles against their core members, and they make up some of the toughest and most reward battles in the game in terms of experience and money. Only one mission can be taken at a time and they cannot be cancelled once accepted. This shouldn't prove too much hindrance for most of the time when the player is given multiple choices, the Reapers available are mostly of equal strength, and only one of them has a condition to appear in Night, which is easily done in the last chapter of the game. Members *Batsu the Executioner: The first one to be seen. He is in Tokyo and rewards 50,000 yen *Kotaro: The second member fought, he scares people to give them money. He was disowned after being unable to commit a hit. He eventually joins the HLA. He's found in Tokyo and rewards 70,000 yen. *Rags Hasutani: The third member fought. He uses a gun in battle. Found in Tokyo and rewards 80,00 yen. *Mr. and Mrs Oda: A pair of hitmen. One of them disguises as a woman to look like a normal couple. They were disowned for this particular method that earned them disrespect amongst their comrades. They fight using a gun and a shotgun in battle. Found in the Tokyo and reward 90,000 yen. *Eagle-Eye Shu: A former sniper who couldn't perform a hit for their family and was expelled. Since then he has lived with post-traumatic stress and thus needs to be in open spaces like Millenium Tower's roof in where he is mistaken to perform a hit from that altitude. Found in Tokyo and rewards 90,00 yen. *Kurenai of The Silver Bullet. Found in Tokyo and rewards 100,000 yen. *Zen the Black Hyena: A dishonorable man who takes hostages, he and his group were disowned by the families for his dirty actions. He takes a member of the HLA hostage, his men must be fought before he himself can be fought along his men. If the hostage dies the battle is lost. Found in Tokyo and rewards 120,000 yen. *Tokoyami the Masked Assassin: A man who couldn't perform a hit and was disowned, he has thus decided to kill Yakuza. Although he's called masked, he does not wear a mask, for it obviously calls out attention. He uses a knife in battle. Found in Tokyo and rewards 120,000 yen. *Sameshima the Firearms Expert: A man that was recruited by the Reapers because of his extensive network within the firearms business, thus providing huge gun-power for the group. His men must be fought before he himself is and all of them use firearms of all kinds. Found in Tokyo and rewards 140,000 yen. *Lorentz the Panther of Corsica: An odd man who has no vendetta on the Yakuza and actually joins The Reapers out of plain curiosity of the Yakuza and to learn more of them. Found in Tokyo and rewards 130,000 yen. *Sentetsu: The first of The Reapers to be openly seen sent to attack the HLA. After the defeat of many of its members the leaders sends him to kill the man responsible. He appears right in front of the HLA. He uses a machinegun in battle. Found in Tokyo and rewards 150,000 yen. *Yuto: One of the youngest and most powerful members of The Reapers. Fights using a gun in battle. He was trained by the Leader and joined to return his kindness. Found in Tokyo and rewards 180,000 yen. *Gohren, one of The Reapers Elite: One of the highest-ranked members of the group. He's ordered to launch an all-out attack with his men on the HLA. Kiryu destroys his office before finding out he's on Millenium tower with his forces. Kiryu must battle several row of his men 2 times in the office and several more in the roof, where they increase in strength, weapons and HP before Gohren himself battles. He uses an Axe in battle. Found in Tokyo and rewards 200,000 yen. *Akitsu The Man With No Past: A Reaper who has lost his memory, all he remembers is how to kill and thus used his skills for a living. After his defeat he remembers some details of his past and is the first and only one to hint the identity of the leader although by a mere letter. Found in Okinawa and rewards 110,000 yen. *Kengo the Wild Man: A hitman what was infamously known as a man who murdered his comrades while laughing maniacally. It is revealed he did not commit such murder but he witnessed the event, leaving him traumatic and with his signature laughter that is eventually cured. He fights using a blowtorch in battle. Found in Okinawa and rewards 130,000 yen. *Tetsuji: A man betrayed by his family. Found in Okinawa and rewards 150,000 yen. *Issen the Master: A master in the art of assassination and mentor of Kotaro. His 2 pupils must be fought before he himself battles. He reveals that nobody except the recruiter known as Shinzaki has ever met the leader. Upon learning that Kotaro works for the HLA he turns himself in. Found in Okinawa and rewards 200,000 yen. *Egami the Blind Hitman: One of the Reaper's most powerful members and the last one in Okinawa. Despite the fact he's blind he uses swift and powerful hand-to-hand combos. He joined The Reapers to find the man who blinded him, but realizes he has learned more upon being blind. Found in Okinawa and rewards 220,000 yen. *Shinzaki the Grim Reaper's Blade: The second in command of The Reapers and the leader's trump card. He appears as a musician in Millenium Tower since the beginning of the quest providing Kiryu with hints at their locations. Upon revealing his identity he decides to run to recruit more members but Kiryu chases him. The two battle and he's defeated. He flees and warns Kiryu that the leader himself will appear and will contact him when the time comes. He uses a knife in battle and is very evasive and can perform a very damaging combo, and battles Kiryu subsequent times. Found in Tokyo and rewards 250,000 *Kazuto Arase: Leader of The Reapers and a returning character from the first game. He created The Reapers to take revenge on Kiryu. He's the last one to battle and uses a gun in battle. Shinzaki battles along him. Found in Tokyo and rewards 300,000 yen and the Muramasa Sword. Category:Reapers Category:Yakuza 3 Organizations